xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Forma Spear
Forma Spears are weapons in Xenoblade Chronicles. They are swords wielded by Dunban, and can be dropped by various high-levelled enemies. Sources Quest rewards Two slots * Finding the Unfindable Enemy drops Note: For any enemies listed with a 0% drop rate, the item can only be obtained using Yoink! ' Three slots ' Erratic Goliante |Area5 = Tephra Cave |Rate5 = 5.3 |Enemy6 = Falsel Bunniv |Area6 = Tephra Cave |Rate6 = 5.3 |Enemy7 = Fascia Bunniv |Area7 = Tephra Cave |Rate7 = 5.3 |Enemy8 = Hanz Pod |Area8 = Tephra Cave |Rate8 = 5.3 |Enemy9 = Judicious Bunnitzol |Area9 = Tephra Cave |Rate9 = 5.3 |Enemy10 = Musical Vanflare |Area10 = Tephra Cave |Rate10 = 5.3 |Enemy11 = Reckless Zanden |Area11 = Tephra Cave |Rate11 = 5.3 |Enemy12 = Sonicia Gogol |Area12 = Tephra Cave |Rate12 = 5.3 |Enemy13 = Young Brog |Area13 = Tephra Cave |Rate13 = 5.3 |Enemy14 = Arel Telethia (Eryth Sea) Arel Telethia |Area14 = Eryth Sea |Rate14 = 5.2 |Enemy15 = Dorsiar Lizard |Area15 = Tephra Cave |Rate15 = 5.1 |Enemy16 = Jada Arachno |Area16 = Tephra Cave |Rate16 = 5.1 |Enemy17 = Jadals Arachno |Area17 = Tephra Cave |Rate17 = 5.1 |Enemy18 = Plump Sprahda |Area18 = Tephra Cave |Rate18 = 5.1 |Enemy19 = Clamorous Dablon |Area19 = Eryth Sea |Rate19 = 5 |Enemy20 = Protective Torquidon |Area20 = Tephra Cave |Rate20 = 4.3 |Enemy21 = Pandora Pod |Area21 = Bionis' Leg |Rate21 = 3.8 |Enemy22 = Aora Telethia (Alcamoth) Aora Telethia |Area22 = Alcamoth |Rate22 = 3.2 |Enemy23 = Telethia Kaelin |Area23 = Alcamoth |Rate23 = 3.2 |Enemy24 = Asha Telethia |Area24 = Colony 6 |Rate24 = 3 |Enemy25 = Lahar Flamii |Area25 = Bionis' Leg |Rate25 = 1.7 |Enemy26 = Royal Caterpile |Area26 = Bionis' Leg |Rate26 = 1.7 |Enemy27 = Admiral Arachno |Area27 = Bionis' Leg |Rate27 = 1.4 |Enemy28 = General Arachno |Area28 = Bionis' Leg |Rate28 = 1.4 |Enemy29 = Mysterious Barnaby |Area29 = Bionis' Leg |Rate29 = 1.4 |Enemy30 = Dark Hox |Area30 = Bionis' Leg |Rate30 = 1 |Enemy31 = Magnis Ardun |Area31 = Bionis' Leg |Rate31 = 1 |Enemy32 = White Hox |Area32 = Bionis' Leg |Rate32 = 1 |Enemy33 = Satisfied Gogol Satisfied Gogol (QE) |Area33 = Tephra Cave |Rate33 = 0 }} ' Two slots ' Territorial Rotbart |Area1 = Bionis' Leg |Rate1 = 8.7 |Enemy2 = Magnificent Digalus |Area2 = Makna Forest |Rate2 = 8.2 |Enemy3 = Unreliable Rezno Unreliable Rezno (QE) |Area3 = Makna Forest |Rate3 = 7.9 |Enemy4 = Vivid Anstan |Area4 = Bionis' Interior |Rate4 = 7.1 |Enemy5 = Trava Kromar |Area5 = Eryth Sea |Rate5 = 6.7 |Enemy6 = Arel Telethia (Alcamoth) Arel Telethia |Area6 = Alcamoth |Rate6 = 5.7 |Enemy7 = Kyel Lexos |Area7 = Colony 6 |Rate7 = 5.7 |Enemy8 = Primordial Telethia Primordial Telethia (QE) |Area8 = Alcamoth |Rate8 = 5.7 |Enemy9 = Telethia Arielle Telethia Arielle (QE) |Area9 = Alcamoth |Rate9 = 5.7 |Enemy10 = Telethia Galdo Telethia Galdo (QE) |Area10 = Alcamoth |Rate10 = 5.7 |Enemy11 = Telethia Galvin Telethia Galvin (QE) |Area11 = Alcamoth |Rate11 = 5.7 |Enemy12 = Telethia Lecrough Telethia Lecrough (QE) |Area12 = Alcamoth |Rate12 = 5.7 |Enemy13 = Telethia Lesunia Telethia Lesunia (QE) |Area13 = Alcamoth |Rate13 = 5.7 |Enemy14 = Veteran Yozel |Area14 = Satorl Marsh |Rate14 = 5.7 |Enemy15 = Envy Gogol |Area15 = Bionis' Leg |Rate15 = 5.4 |Enemy16 = Gluttony Gogol |Area16 = Bionis' Leg |Rate16 = 5.4 |Enemy17 = Immovable Gonzalez (XC1) Immovable Gonzalez |Area17 = Bionis' Leg |Rate17 = 5.4 |Enemy18 = Satorl Torta |Area18 = Satorl Marsh |Rate18 = 5.3 |Enemy19 = Bizarre Ragoel |Area19 = Eryth Sea |Rate19 = 4.8 |Enemy20 = Sacred Zagamei |Area20 = Eryth Sea |Rate20 = 4.8 |Enemy21 = Field Altrich |Area21 = Bionis' Leg |Rate21 = 4.7 |Enemy22 = Deinos Sauros |Area22 = Makna Forest |Rate22 = 4.3 |Enemy23 = Dorsiar Lizard |Area23 = Tephra Cave |Rate23 = 4.3 |Enemy24 = Green Feris |Area24 = Satorl Marsh |Rate24 = 4.3 |Enemy25 = Jada Arachno |Area25 = Tephra Cave |Rate25 = 4.3 |Enemy26 = Jadals Arachno |Area26 = Tephra Cave |Rate26 = 4.3 |Enemy27 = Plump Sprahda |Area27 = Tephra Cave |Rate27 = 4.3 |Enemy28 = Licorne Telethia |Area28 = Bionis' Interior |Rate28 = 4.2 |Enemy29 = Lahar Flamii |Area29 = Bionis' Leg |Rate29 = 3.8 |Enemy30 = Royal Caterpile |Area30 = Bionis' Leg |Rate30 = 3.8 |Enemy31 = Carbon Tude |Area31 = Eryth Sea |Rate31 = 3.6 |Enemy32 = Eryth Rhana |Area32 = Eryth Sea |Rate32 = 3.6 |Enemy33 = Hanz Pod |Area33 = Tephra Cave |Rate33 = 3.1 |Enemy34 = Panasowa Arachno |Area34 = Tephra Cave |Rate34 = 3.1 |Enemy35 = Vilae Arachno |Area35 = Tephra Cave |Rate35 = 3.1 |Enemy36 = Young Brog |Area36 = Tephra Cave |Rate36 = 2.9 |Enemy37 = Flailing Bracken |Area37 = Colony 9 |Rate37 = 2.1 |Enemy38 = Opulent Flamii |Area38 = Colony 9 |Rate38 = 2.1 |Enemy39 = Resplendent Flamii |Area39 = Colony 9 |Rate39 = 2.1 }} One slot Category:Swords